Not so Juliet
by Insane Originality
Summary: Ginny and Draco find a secret room that they share as a sanctuary. Unfortunetly, Ginny is having tough times with her guy friends... GWDM Rated T for Language in the beginning Ch 2 now up!


**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to Harry Potter are property of J.K. Rolling.**

_Summary for Chapter 1: Ginny and Draco both unintentionally have the same secret spot to relax away from everyone. they agree to __let the other person use it as long as they don't tell anybody about it. _

Note: I have to get all this Ginny/Draco out of my system. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Behind the Stairs

As he wiped his white blonde hair out of his face, Draco Malfoy checked the hall to be sure it was clear. Assured nobody could see him he made his way to the secret hallway beneath the stairs, from there he made his way down the empty and shadowy hallway to the old door to his right. The door was very worn, in an old kind of way, as though it once was used quite often. Now it bore dust and a few almost destinctable finger marks. Although Draco had been their very recently, it was not his mark on the door. The prints were left by a 6th year girl, with long red hair and dark brown eye's that beacame of interest of any guy who took notice. Draco was not one of these infaturated males, and did not take kindly to finding out his hiding place was invaded by such a person. for the moment he walked through the door he immediatly became angry.

"What are you doing here Weaslette? Don't you have an appointment to lick Potters shoes?" he sneered at her.

"Excuse me but it is you intruding on my privacy, Go mind your own and piss off!" she angrily shot back.

"Beg my pardon, you lowly she-rat, but this has been my place for 2 months now, so go be a good peasant and clear away" he said with malice in his tone.

"How interesting, I too found this place 2 months ago, making it as eaqualy mine as is yours." She said with slight triumph in her voice. Instead of shooting back a pointless and agressive taunt, as expected, Draco only stood there, anger flowing through his veins.

"Fine" He said calmly with an taunting smile on his face "We'll share it". Ginny stared at him in disbelief for a breif moment, she couldn't believe he would actually go that far for anything. _He must really like this place_, she thought to herself. "Let's make it a battle of will, we will each go on using the room as we normal would want to ad maybe eventually you eill comr to your senses and realize that you are so pitiful you need a differnt room to hold it in" he said at her silence and laughed. Ginny merely shrugged.

" So be it..." she hissed at him. So, both fuming , they went back to their own buisness for a time. After a few minutes of ignoring each other, Ginny realized somthing. " Malfoy? " she said to him.

"What?" he replied in an irratated voice.

"How am I to know you won't bring a ton of your Slytherin friends down here to jump me?" she inquired seriously.

"Just as how I know if you won't bring Potter and his" he paused thinking of the right word " group, here to get myself?".

"Well then lets agree that in exchange for not letting anybody down here and respecting your space for whatever you are doing here you show me the same curtesy." she suggested.

"Done." said Draco hurriedly " Now, show e a little respect and let me finish my work." Draco then resumed doing as he was before and again began sribbling in the blank pages of his book. Instead of Ginny also continuing her previous task, she began to study the room more properly.

Two dark colored sofas claimed the majority of the room, accompanied by end tables that each included a small lamp. Four bookshelves accompanied the right wall all bearing full shelves, these as well as everything else were covered in dust. The last and perhaps the least interesting funiture in the room was an old worktable, which was pushes to the far side of the room that provided two dusty windows that only held purpose to light the room. At the moment, Draco occupied the space near the window. Unintentionly Ginny began to study him. _Hmm, Quidditch has done him justice _she thought to herself, observing his thin figure. At that moment she quickly looked away, slightly blushing to realize she's been staring at him a bit longer than intened._Ugh! What's wrong with me?I' m staring at Malfoy! Bloody Malfoy! _she internally scolded herself. Although at that exact moment as she struggled with her frustration, Malfoy had began to study her. _Hmm, she has nice legs, for a Wealette _he thought and then continued writing in his book.

Ginny couldn't wait till she got to the Gryffindor common room, they had just won another quidditch game and they were having a party. Rumor had it that sombody got their hands on a bunch of firewhiskey, Ginny doubted it though. As she entered the commons she was immediatly greeted by the thundering noise of 100 voices cheering and talking and yelling and singinging all at once. So I guess by the sound of it, everything was going great. Ginny began carefully looking through the crowd for Harry, to conratulate him with a kiss. Maybe they weren't together but she could show affection, couldn't she? I mean who is going to complain? She knew harry wasn't. As soon as she had finished with these thoughts she spotted Harry. Her heart stopped. Some girl with long black to her waist was sitting on Harry's lap... and she had her arms around him... and they were kissing. She could have slapped him but, she was afraid of crying in front of him. She just had to get out. Harry looked up for a breif moment and spotted Ginny, his face faltered and her called out to her. Unfortunetly the roar of the crowd and the failing space between them made it impossible for Ginny to hear him through the heartbreak he had caused. She ran past everyone in the hall and made her way to the third floor and under the stairs. As she sobbed silently to herself and wiped her face she opend the door to the hidden room. Both her an Draco stopped, frozen.

"Oh.." Ginny said trying to cover up her tears "Sorry." She startted to head out the door again.

"No don't go, you're upset." Draco replied, trying to not to sound as concerned as he was.

"No realy .." she insisted and continued to leave.

"No... I meant it. Hey!" Draco was getting frustrated and went and grabbed Ginnys arm and started to pull her back into the room a couple inches. Startled by his touch, Ginny went quiet. As if to fill in the silence Draco said "If you want to be alone here I'll go but, we made an agreement... we both get to use the room and the other one has to let them or they forefit the room right?" For the first time in her life Draco looked right in her eyes and for a moment she couldn't speak beacause she was entranced, and then she just gave up her stubborness.l

"Ok..." She replied. Ginny made her way to the center of the room and just sat down and cried.Soon, Draco, who had only come there to mourn the previous game , could not resist his question any longer.

"Was it Potter?" Draco said simply.Ginny, who was choking on her tears could only nod 'Yes'. _Bastard_ ,Draco thought to himself. _He has such a nice girl, I mean what's wrong with him? He could have her any day of the week so long as he is faithful and he just goes and mucks it up? Who does that?_. Draco looked at her and noticed how beautiful her red hair was.

"You know, it's just our families that hate and distrust each other, we don't have to." Draco said to her.

"Are you joking? With you and my brother and ... and... well you and my brother going at it all the time and you always pulling dirty tricks? Us? No. We can't be friends. We only share a room." she replied, avoiding Harrys name.

"Well, I'm not always the one pulling dirty tricks, I mean. Ok, I might start stuff all the time but I'm still a good person Ginny. It's not like your brother and Potter don't pull stuff either? Alright?" Draco said in an angry tone. Ginny only sniffedand nodded in reply. _He called me Ginny_, she thought and realized this was a little bit of a stupid thought. Lost in her thinkings she didn't notice Draco staring at her, lost in his own thoughts.

_She's kinda pretty, with her long hair and frekles. I mean, I've always sort of had a thing for long haired red heads, but, I mean she's a Weasly. What am I thinking? Am I mad... maybe. Bloody hell, she has nice legs. Ugh..._ After Draco had looked away in frustration, Ginny looked at him to say somthing. She still had tears in her eyes.

"You're right, you know." She said to him quietly. "Does this mean..."

"What?" Draco said to her, trying to hide his hopeful tone.

"You want to be friends" she said, not looking at him.

"Yeah well... I guess so." He replied, also not looking at her." So friends?" He put out his hand to shake hers.

"Friends!" She said this with a smile, her tears were gone. The moment Draco shook her hand and noticed how happy she was he felt somthing change in him. Somthing worse than infaturation, somthing deeper than hate and more fragile than sadness. He felt it go warm and grow inside him, filling him with feeling. This feeling he never felt before... and might only feel for one person.

He felt this way forGinny Weasley.

_**Yeah! All done! I'll put up another chapter if you all like it! Send Reviews! Please forgive me if I have errors... : )**_


End file.
